Cell
Cell (セル, Seru) is one of the major super-villains of the Dragon Ball manga and the Dragon Ball Z anime, is the last villain in Dragon Ball Z Kai, and is the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, designed to have all the abilities of the greatest fighters to have ever inhabited or visited Earth. The result was a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous genetic traits and special abilities. Cell is the only Red Ribbon "Android" to not have the Red Ribbon insignia on him. He is also one of the few Androids not directly created by Dr. Gero; the others are Android 13, Android 14, Android 15, and possibly Android 8. Both Cell and Androids 13, 14 and 15's conceptions involved Dr. Gero's Super Computer. Personality Cell's personality changes drastically throughout the Androids Arc. He is unique among most villains of the series, being that he is quite sophisticated. As his evolution proceeds, he can be observed as having a more patient and calculating approach towards his goals. Because of his genetic composition from other warriors, he is able to psychologically manipulate those warriors and exploit their weaknesses to his advantage... At first, Cell's desire to complete his evolution by absorbing both Android 17 and Android 18 was what fueled him. Upon reaching his final form, his eagerness to test the limits of his new-found power was what defined his character.. With each transformation, Cell's personality underwent a drastic change. Initially, Cell is completely single-minded in pursuit of his goals. Upon reaching his first transformation, he becomes far more brash and impulsive in his actions. Upon reaching perfection, Cell displays a number of traits shared by those whose cells he possesses; Piccolo's cunning, Vegeta's pride, Goku's laid-back disposition, Frieza's smugness, and the Saiyan lust for battle. Perhaps Cell's most distinguishable trait in this form is his uninhibited vanity which he shamelessly puts on display by launching the Cell Games, a "tournament" organized for the sole purpose of showing off his new found power. It can also be seen during Cell's confrontation with Gohan when he affirms his "true purpose": the annihilation of anything he considers imperfect, a category in which he places everyone and everything but himself. In the English manga, Cell is always referred to as an "it", while in the anime (and the Japanese versions of both), he is referred to as "he." He is likely described that way in the English manga to emphasize the fact that he is an artificial being.. Genetic Composition and unique abilities Cell is composed of cells from Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, King Cold, and according to the manga title page, a number of other lifeforms (in the FUNimation dub, it is also stated that he has cells from Krillin, Gohan, Nappa, and Tien Shinhan). He also possesses information on Nappa, Raditz, Gohan, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Krillin, Yamcha, and Future Trunks that was collected by Dr. Gero's remote tracking device and stocked in the Super Computer. Cell is therefore able to use their attacks (ex. Kamehameha, Regeneration etc.). His genetic composition is very much a part of his character. It is also implied that, when using these attacks, he often changes his genetic code so he could match the genetic source of his attacks, as when he was going to fire the Kamehameha at Piccolo, Gohan and Vegeta sensed Goku in the distance, with the former being near Goku at the time. In his Imperfect Form, he is clever and calculating and single-minded about achieving his Perfect Form. In his Semi-Perfect Form, he is a little more arrogant. In his Perfect and Super Perfect forms, he is extremely arrogant, he becomes very smug and he believes that every other living creature is inferior to him, and is shown to be very polite unless he loses his temper. Upon meeting Piccolo for the first time in Gingertown, Cell tells Piccolo that the computer programmed some genetic traits to be more dominant than others. He bears a strong resemblance to Frieza in all of his forms such as his tail and the talon-like feet of his first form, and in his perfect form, his face resembles Frieza's first form. He can also revert back a few stages at will if necessary, as evidenced when Cell reverted back from his Imperfect form to his Larval form in order to use Trunks' Time Machine. Cell was designed to have the ability to absorb any biological mass by stabbing his victims with his tail. This process, called "bio-extraction," drains all the organic mass out of the target from the inside out. This attack increases Cell's power, the exact amount depending on the victim's power level. Cell was designed to absorb Dr. Gero's other androids (Android 17 and Android 18) whole, integrating them into his systems. Each time he absorbs an android, he evolves into a more powerful being, however he cannot absorb completely mechanical Androids such as Android 16. Upon assimilating both Android 17 and Android 18, he gains the ability to asexually reproduce, creating blue, child versions of himself, called "Cell Juniors" Apparently, he may also be able to change his voice to one of his other forms at will, as Perfect Cell used his Imperfect form's voice during his announcement of the Cell Games in "The Doomsday Broadcast" when explaining that he was the "creature from Nicky Town". He is also able to manipulate his voice, changing it to someone he absorbed. As when Semi-Perfect Cell changed his voiced to 17's to try to convince 18 to merge with the bio-android. Biography and Forms Larval form Cell's original, larval form floats in Dr. Gero's basement laboratory. In the present timeline, the Present Cell is killed by Trunks and Krillin when they discover the basement (which included some blueprints). In Future Trunks' timeline, Future Cell is alive, searching for the Androids, when Future Trunks returns from the present timeline, but gets killed by Future Trunks' Heat Dome Attack. In another alternate timeline, Cell grows to full-size, cracks out of the machine, turns from a larva into its imperfect form, kills Trunks in order to steal his Time Machine, reverts to his larval form, and travels back to the present timeline in order to absorb Androids 17 and 18. Cocoon Form This is Cell's second evolutionary stage. He burrows deep into the ground where he remains for four years, during which time he undergoes a slow, natural evolutionary process as he prepares to change into his imperfect form. Once ready, Cell emerges from the ground to shed his skin. This form's effectiveness in combat (if it has any) is never shown, although it is possible it has some level of defensive capabilities, as being a "perfect" being, it would have some way of defending itself. Imperfect Cell (1st form) Imperfect Cell (不完全体セル, Fukanzentai Seru) or 1st form Cell (第ー形態セル Dai Ichi Keitai Seru) is Cell's mature form prior to his absorption of Androids 17 and 18. Appearance Unlike his larval form, Cell walks fully upright on two legs. His facial features have not yet fully developed, and he still retains an orifice-like mouth (which generally obscures four teeth, as revealed in "Silent Warrior"), rather than traditional human-like features seen in later forms. The two sections of his head shoot off in different directions, rather than nearly straight up, as in the next two forms. Cell is later shown using the power he absorbed from his victims by having an aura with the appearance of wailing souls. Cell has orange color parts near his abdominal area, the back of his head, and even near his crotch area. He has two wings which are both green with black spots. He has a dark green and light green mix all over his exoskeleton (including head, arms and legs). He has five fingers and three toes just as similar and Frieza's (three fingers in the manga, but changed in the show like Dodoria and the Namekians), including his tail, but then has a stinger included at the end of his tail. He also has black sections as well near his abdominal area, in the middle between the two sections on his head, and even the black part of opposite side of his tail. He even has blue veins in both of his arms, legs, and even some in the upper body. Biography When Cell is first awakened in his timeline, both Android 17 and Android 18 are not present, having already been taken out by Future Trunks. In order to complete his evolution, he kills Future Trunks and steals his Time Machine, going back in time to the date set by Future Trunks in the "standard" timeline when both Androids were still functional, sometime around four years prior to the Androids' arrival. In order to fit into the machine, Cell has to revert back to an egg. Once in the past, he hides underground for four years until he can grow back to his adult, humanoid self. After emerging in his imperfect form, Cell still fears that he does not have the power he needs to forcibly absorb the Androids. To increase his strength, his first actions are to exterminate several towns, absorbing the human inhabitants within. After completing his feeding on the humans in Ginger Town, Cell is confronted by Piccolo. After a brief struggle where he is beaten around several times, he manages to absorb enough of Piccolo's power to make him stronger and destroys one of Piccolo's arms. Cell (now mistakenly confident in victory) explains who he is to Piccolo. After hearing the story of his creation and his plan, Piccolo reveals that he tricked Cell to give him the time he needed to regenerate his arm and allow him to continue fighting. Future Trunks and Krillin then arrive at the scene. Future Trunks' presence in the past surprises Cell, as is the fact that Goku has not died of his heart disease and is still alive. Outnumbered, Cell quickly uses the Solar Flare to temporarily blind his opponents and escape. Cell decides to use a hit-and-run strategy at this point, hiding from the Z Fighters while going from town to town (including Nicky Town, Basil Airport, and Chazke Village) absorbing humans and gaining the power he needs to be able to take on the Androids. Piccolo and Tien work on tracking him while Future Trunks and Krillin kill the current (main) timeline's Cell while still in his infancy. Eventually, after absorbing several tens of thousands of humans, Cell detects a large ki; knowing that this has to be Piccolo, he deduces that the only thing that could make him fight so hard would be the Androids. Cell wastes no time and quickly heads toward the area; as he figures, he finds Piccolo and Android 17 engaged in battle. Cell interrupts the fight and attacks Android 17. At this point, his power has far surpassed Piccolo and Android 17's, and without any precautions, he approaches 17. As the monster prepares to absorb the Android, Piccolo attacks him, freeing Android 17 from his grasp. When Android 17 learns what Cell has planned, he dismisses the threat, thinking that he is much more powerful than Cell could ever be, and attacks. After knocking away Android 17, he fights and easily beats Piccolo. After blasting a hole through Piccolo's side and tossing him into the sea, Cell is able to attack 17 again. He has almost absorbed 17 when Android 16 gets involved. Android 16 then states according to his calculations that he is just equivalent to Cell in both strength and speed, and portends that he will be the one to kill Cell. After a struggle where it is revealed that Cell is unable to absorb 16, 16 has injured Cell, but before he can finish him off, 17 interrupts and remarks that the three of them are unbeatable. Cell uses this opportunity to burst out of the ground directly behind 17 and quickly absorbs him, evolving into Semi-Perfect Cell. Semi-Perfect Cell (Second form) Semi-Perfect Cell (半完全体セル, Hankanzentai Seru) or 2nd Form Cell (第二形態セル Dai Ni Keitai Seru) is a form Cell achieved after absorbing Android 17, but before getting to Android 18. It is unknown what form he would take on if he absorbed 18 before 17. This form makes its debut on Dragon Ball Z Episode 152 (137 in the edited version) "Say Goodbye, 17" on August 12, 1992. Appearance In this form, Cell's wings disappear, and he becomes much more humanoid, also becoming bulkier. While the nose is not yet fully formed (as it will be in the next stage), he now has an actual mouth. The two off-shooting sections of his head now go straight into the air, as well. In this form, he is at his 2nd largest (because of Power Weighted Perfect Cell) with his height being more than double that of Vegeta. His tail is longer than before, and protrudes from his back, as well as becoming orange and black. His voice is deeper than his previous form. The back of his head and the black section on his forehead are now formed together as a ball in between the two sections on his head. His lips are now the color pink, and the black sections above his lips look like a mustache (except it is part of his skin). He now has blue eyes in this form. He even has feet like shoes in this form and metal plates all around both of his ankles. He has the same shape of ears as Frieza's, except that his has an orange line that goes down to his chin and to the both sides of his ears. Personality After he achieves this form, Cell no longer cares about absorbing other creatures, and becomes obsessed with finding Android 18. Aside from his obsession, he also becomes slightly more arrogant and cocky because of his power increase, as well as being rash and impatient. His arrogance was short-lived, though, as he was easily outclassed by Vegeta's Ascended Super Saiyan form. After finding that his Semi-Perfect form is no match for his opponent, Cell convinced Vegeta to allow him to absorb Android 18 to reach his Perfect Form (which he was able to do as he appeals to Vegeta's ego and the natural Saiyan drive to fight stronger opponents, both of which Cell is aware of, as he possesses Vegeta's cells). According to his bios in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Budokai Tenkaichi 3, in his new form, he seems to feel that he is the most powerful living specimen on the planet, and it is suggested that this arrogant attitude may have been influenced by Vegeta's genes (meaning Vegeta's cells may become more prominent while in this form, which seems to be supported by the fact he uses at least two of Vegeta's signature moves in this form, albeit only in the anime: Galick Gun and Big Bang Attack). It may also be due to his absorption of Android 17 and the genes of Frieza, both of whom were very egotistical and intolerant of the idea of anyone being better than themselves (interestingly, it is only after absorbing the Androids that he begins to use their technique of conjuring barriers, albeit only once after attaining his Perfect form. To further "support" the notion of his superiority, Android 16, who barely survived his brief encounter with this form of Cell, thinks to himself that there should be no one in the universe ready to challenge him at this point (and that it was odd how he was still so obsessed with achieving completion), until this preconception was shattered by Cell's embarrassment against the self-proclaimed "Super Vegeta." Biography After Cell's absorption of Android 17, Android 16, knowing that he is now well outmatched, attempts to flee with Android 18, but Cell easily intercepts them, thanks to the added speed of Android 17. In a display of his new power, he takes a direct hit from Android 16 without injury and then easily blasts the Android, nearly destroying his head effortlessly. Cell turns to Android 18, but she threatens to self destruct before joining him if he approaches, which will leave him unable to attain his complete form. In an attempt to pacify her, he pretends to be Android 17 by mimicking his voice (a trait probably gained from his absorption) and tells her how wonderful it is to be part of Cell and fulfilling "the great" Dr. Gero's vision. Android 16, still functional but badly damaged, warns her of the ploy, something she already knows since both she and Android 17 despised Dr. Gero, they would never compliment him. When his plan fails, Cell prepares to attempt to absorb 18 by force regardless, knowing that he is fast enough to prevent her from destroying herself and more than capable of overpowering her. He is prevented by Tien however, who uses his Neo Tri-Beam attack several times to stall Cell, destroying much of the landscape and nearly killing himself. Though Cell does not take any significant damage from the assault, it manages to hold him at bay long enough for Android 16 and Android 18 to make their escape. Though Tien is exhausted right to the point of death (and soon falls unconscious), Cell insults Tien for stalling his plans and decides to kill him anyway as retribution. Before he can fire though, Goku intervenes and teleports to their location using Instant Transmission, meeting Cell for the first time. Goku informs Cell he will fight him in one day and win. Cell, who eagerly wants to fight Goku, flies towards him when he grabs Piccolo. Before Cell can make contact, Goku uses Instant Transmission again, carrying an unconscious Tien and a barely alive Piccolo back to safety at Kami's Lookout before Cell's punch lands. Without anyone to oppose him, Cell continues his search for Android 18. After losing her in a group of islands, he proceeds to destroy the islands, one-by-one, in an attempt to flush the Android out. Having just completed his first year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta approaches and challenges him. Cell is soon shocked to discover that Vegeta is significantly more powerful than his new body, as the fight is entirely one-sided. Even after powering up to full power, he is unable to injure the Saiyan, who now calls himself "Super Vegeta." Knowing that he is incapable of defeating Vegeta in a physical battle, Cell appeals to Vegeta's ego, stating that if he were in his Perfect body, he would be a much better challenge. Vegeta, wanting a stronger opponent, agrees to Cell's proposition. When Future Trunks refuses to allow it, Cell calls on Vegeta to remove him as an obstacle while he goes after the recently discovered Android 18. Cell charges the Android with Future Trunks (also in his Ascended Super Saiyan form) in hot pursuit, until Vegeta kicks Future Trunks out of the way. Future Trunks retaliates by quickly blasting Vegeta, barely damaging him, but surprising him with the guts to attack his own father nonetheless, and going after Cell again, but Cell is ready and uses the Solar Flare to temporarily blind everyone long enough for him to absorb Android 18. Cell then puts up an impenetrable barrier while he evolves yet again, this time to Perfect Cell.. He later reverts to his semi-perfect state when he is beaten so badly by Super Saiyan 2 Gohan that he is forced to regurgitate Android 18. In filler, Gohan messes around with Cell in this form, scaring him into falling into a hole. Cell eventually gets so desperate, that he bloats up like a balloon and tries to blow himself up in an attempt to destroy the Earth, knowing he is well outmatched. With no other options, Goku instead sacrifices himself by using his Instant Transmission to teleport Cell to King Kai's planet at the last second, where he, King Kai, Gregory, and Bubbles all die. Unfortunately, Cell's nucleus survives to reconstruct himself into his most powerful state yet, the Super Perfect Form. Perfect Cell Perfect Cell (完全体セル, Kanzentai Seru) is the ultimate form of Cell, which he assumed after absorbing both Androids 17 and 18. Appearance Cell becomes much more humanoid in this form, complete with both a fully-formed nose and mouth. His tail is retracted and now used for the creation of Cell Jr's, Jr.'s, although it is shown in various media that he can still extend it from his back and absorb other people (as seen in Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road). Along with his previous two forms, Cell can brandish an aura with the same color as a Super Saiyan. He is also smaller than in his previous form, being only about Piccolo's height. His wings have grown back and now are shaded black. His exoskeleton is colored light-green with black spots and has black sections located on his shoulders, chest, the metal plates on his ankles are now shaded black, and now the orange section near his crotch area are also shaded black. His skin is now pale all in his face and hands, he now has purple lines in both sides of his cheeks, similar to Frieza in his first three forms, and the orange line across from his ears and chin are now changed into a yellow color. His eyes are now pink, and his blue veins are now purple. Personality Cell becomes significantly more arrogant in this form due to his increase in speed and power, and now only wishes to test his own power and does not truly care for taking over the universe. In this form, Cell gains Frieza's polite mannerisms (though without the snide sarcasm), Piccolo's cunning, Vegeta's self-confidence, and Goku's laid back nature and love of fighting. Biography After Cell achieves his goal of becoming perfect, Krillin becomes enraged by Android 18's absorption and immediately attacks Cell, with Trunks assisting. However, Cell continues to admire his new body completely ignoring Krillin and Trunks' assault, while barely registered Krillin and Trunks' hits and takes Krillin's Destructo Disk attack to the neck with the disk breaking on impact, not even flinching. He then "lightly" kicks Krillin away, making Krillin fly across the island, leaving Krillin in a near dead state. Vegeta, unimpressed by the display, was eager to resume their battle, which Cell obliged. The tables then turn since their last battle, and now Cell merely toys with Vegeta at the beginning, taking on his attacks without any sign of damage. Vegeta then delivers a powerful kick to Cell's head, with almost all of his energy converted towards the attack, but Cell is not affected in the slightest (his head turns only slightly from the attack), leaving Vegeta in a momentary state of shock and disbelief. When Cell strikes back, the kick he delivers blows Vegeta away, smashing him through several rock formations. Vegeta then challenges Cell to take his next attack head on without dodging it and prepares his ultimate attack, the Final Flash. While Vegeta charges his deadly beam, Cell continues to stand calm and collected, nearly smiling while Android 16 looks in disbelief. Cell however, does become slightly concerned when Vegeta finally fires the attack. Cell nearly takes the full brunt of the attack, vaporizing everything to the right side above his torso. Though Vegeta believes himself to be victorious, Cell proves otherwise; his cells from Frieza allow him to survive and function with virtually any wound and those of Piccolo allow him to regenerate from the damage instantly. Almost immediately following the attack, Cell regrows the destroyed area and is back to normal. Vegeta, now attacked in desperation, fires off dozens of Ki bolts, but Cell simply walks through it and with one swift combination of attacks, incapacitates the Saiyan. With Vegeta out of the picture, Future Trunks is free to fully power up without worrying about injuring his father's pride. He soon reaches the Ultra Super Saiyan stage. When Cell finally sees Trunks' powers, he believes Trunks to be stronger than himself, although claims that Trunks still has no chance of winning and explains that the downside of the increased muscle mass in this form drained Trunks' stamina quickly and made him significantly slower as well. This theory proves correct, as Cell easily dodges Trunks' punches and kicks, mocking Trunks while he does so. Vegeta later tells that, unlike what Future Trunks originally thought, he also can fully power up his body, but does not do so because of this ability's weakness and scolds Future Trunks for not realizing the weakness until now. Cell chided Future Trunks, stating that simple brute force is worthless and quickly demonstrated that he too could increase his muscle size if he desired. At this point, Future Trunks forfeits the match and is willing to allow Cell to kill him. Cell considers it, but decides not to after realizing how much more powerful Vegeta and Future Trunks had become in just a few days, and that Goku would be challenging him soon. He instead decided to hold a tournament in ten days, taking all challengers since he saw it would be a very good way to test his new power. He also admits to Future Trunks that he has no interest in conquest, he wants just entertainment, primarily through the fear of others. Cell then leaves the island while Trunks stares in shock and confusion. Using telekinesis, Cell spends the next morning creating the arena where he is holding his tournament, the Cell Games, and then interrupts a live news broadcast to inform everyone around the world about the Cell Games. He stated that he would take on as many challengers as there are and, if he is able to go through them all, he will then exterminate all life on the Earth, and enjoy watching people's terrified faces in the process. While at the arena waiting for the day of the competition to arrive, Goku arrived briefly through Instant Transmission to check Cell's power level and they engaged in small talk. This is then followed by an attack by the Earth's army, but this proves hopeless as Cell, with a single gesture, destroys them all with a form of psychokinesis. During the ten day wait, Cell mostly stayed at his ring and trained, sometimes standing perfectly still, meditating in silence. On the day of the Tournament, Mr. Satan attempts to fight Perfect Cell first, although he is easily knocked away with one flick of Cell's wrist and is disqualified. Throughout the entire tournament, he runs from the media covering the story, claiming that he is suffering from intense stomach pains and calls the techniques in the ring "Tricks or Illusions". Goku and Perfect Cell then begin to battle, although, Cell wishes that Goku was the last opponent on the list, wanting to "save the best for last". In a heated display of power, technique and ability, Goku seems to be able to keep up against the mechanically engineered monster. Perfect Cell pulled out all kinds of tricks, performing various moves such as the Special Beam Cannon and the Kamehameha wave. Goku and Perfect Cell battled for a while until Perfect Cell grew tired of being confined to the small ring. So Perfect Cell destroyed the ring and made the battle an all-out fight, just to make things more interesting for him, with no rules applied. Goku threw everything he could at Perfect Cell and even tricked Perfect Cell into believing he would destroy the Earth with a Kamehameha wave. Perfect Cell was noticeably afraid as Goku powered up the energy blast, but Goku tricked him by performing Instant Transmission to teleport directly in front of Perfect Cell, and unleashed the blast on him. The entire top half of Perfect Cell was disintegrated. The Z Warriors seemed content until the remains of Perfect Cell jumped to its feet and regenerated. Goku knew that if he continued, the Earth would be destroyed, or Perfect Cell and himself would die fighting each other. Goku suddenly forfeited the match to Perfect Cell and surrendered. He reasoned that only one person could defeat Perfect Cell. When Goku revealed his son Gohan as his pick to fight, the Z Fighters were furious (noticeably Vegeta and Piccolo) and Perfect Cell was amused. It took a while for the battle to commence between Gohan and Perfect Cell, and even longer for Gohan to get serious. Underestimating his opponent, Cell attacks Gohan directly, making him crash into a rock formation. Cell at first believes the boy to be dead, but Gohan emerges with barely any injury, surprising Cell. As a Full Power Super Saiyan, he started out somewhat better than Goku, but in the end, his efforts were no good, which noticeably worried the good-sided spectators (except Goku). As the battle continued, Gohan demanded Perfect Cell to stop fighting, and he told him that the power he could harness when he became enraged would destroy everything. However, this only fueled Perfect Cell's desire to push Gohan to the limit, much to Gohan's horror. Finally, Android 16 decided to destroy Perfect Cell and himself with the self destruct device in his body. He wrapped his arms around Perfect Cell's torso (similar to how Chiaotzu tried to kill Nappa by self destructing), with the purpose of killing them both. To Android 16's surprise, Krillin informs that the bomb had been removed by Bulma when she re-programmed him earlier during repairs. Cell then gains the upper hand and destroys all of Android 16 but his head, which rolls over the battlefield. Cell even claims that even if the bomb did blow up, he would most likely not be affected too much, despite his fearful look when he found out what Android 16 was intending to do. Realising that no physical pain on Gohan's own body will unleash his hidden potential, Cell then creates seven smaller blue versions of himself from his tail and christens them Cell Jrs,. After they are born, Cell orders them to attack the Z Fighters, but not kill them, and begins to wonder if harm on Gohan's friends and father will finally reveal Gohan's power. Despite their childish appearances and attitudes, the Cell Jr.'s easily defeat the Z Fighters, being close to Perfect Cell's own power. Only Piccolo, Vegeta and Future Trunks in their Super Saiyan 2nd Grade forms manage to hold them off for a while, but eventually, all of them are brutally defeated (even Goku, who was weakened from his fight with Perfect Cell). As Gohan watched these maniacal minions heartlessly beat his friends and father, he became angry, but it was still not enough. Perfect Cell, noticing Gohan's anger, orders the Cell Jr.'s to kill everyone. At this point, Mr. Satan discovers the head of Android 16, which, surprisingly, can still talk. Android 16 pleads to Mr. Satan to take him near Gohan (throw him if he had to), for the sake of the world. Mr. Satan, complied, despite his fear and the Android's head landed near Gohan. Android 16 gives some advice and words of encouragement to Gohan, saying it was okay to fight sometimes to defend loved ones, and to protect the nature he loved. Perfect Cell, overhearing this, claimed that this was good advice and promptly crushed Android 16's head beneath his foot, as wires and parts scatter across the battlefield as Gohan watches in shock. This is the breaking point for Gohan, and he finally snaps. This enrages Gohan to the very limits and pushed him to a new level, Super Saiyan 2, the Super Saiyan level ascended beyond a Super Saiyan (although it was not named at this point in the series). Perfect Cell was pleased when Gohan reached this form, but Gohan's first action was mercilessly killing off the smaller Cell Jr.s, which he defeated in a single hit each. The already astounded Z Warriors, with the exception of Goku, were amazed as Gohan and Perfect Cell began to battle, with Gohan dominating the powerful Android. Even after Cell, to everyone's surprise and horror, powered up to maximum (a power deemed "unfathomable" by the Z Fighters) and punched Gohan hard in the face, Gohan was barely phased at all. With just two punches, Gohan almost incapacitated Cell completely. Perfect Cell knew he was no match against Gohan. Gohan then began dodging all his attacks, taunting him, and overpowering even his strongest Kamehameha at point blank range. This almost destroyed Cell, but Gohan decided to let Cell suffer for a while, which made Goku order Gohan to kill Cell. But it was too late. Cell regenerated using Piccolo's Cells. Making the same mistake Future Trunks made earlier, he began a USS-like transformation that reduced his speed drastically, making him unable to hit Gohan. After Gohan had had enough of dodging Cell's punches, he kicked Cell in the face and then in the stomach. The kick to the stomach was hard enough to make Cell regurgitate Android 18, which made him go back to his Semi-Perfect form. Power Weighted Perfect Cell "Power Weighted Perfect Cell" (パワー重視 完全体セル, Pawa Juuji Kanzentai Seru) is a transformation of Perfect Cell. It makes its debut in "The Cell Games", the 165th episode of Dragon Ball Z (150th in the 276-episode version), which premiered on November 18, 1992. It makes its first manga appearance in "Trunks Surpasses His Father", the 386th chapter of the Dragon Ball manga, issued on December 26, 1992. Cell takes this form for his meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension. He is fully playable in this form in Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. The form also makes a story mode only appearance in the final battle of Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, where Gohan must defeat him, despite the fact he should actually be in his Super Perfect form. Biography After defeating Future Trunks in his Ultra Super Saiyan transformation, Perfect Cell assumes this buffed state to demonstrate the mistake Future Trunks made increasing his muscle mass, without balancing his speed as well. This otherwise unnamed form is again taken by Cell after he loses his temper with a Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. Trunks notes this during the Cell Games, saying "it's making the same mistake he mocked me for!" Though his raw strength in this state dwarfs that of most of the Z Fighters, Gohan was still able to effortlessly cripple him in a single heavy kick to the stomach (a heavy hit to the head in the manga), causing him to regurgitate Android 18 and revert to his Semi-Perfect form. Afterwards, Cell realizes that he can never win at this rate, and blows himself up in an effort to take Gohan and the Earth down with him, but Goku sacrifices himself to stop this from happening. Little did anyone know, Cell would survive the explosion and return safely to Earth using Goku's own Instant Transmission technique, stronger than ever. This form is never seen afterwards.. Power Despite ceasing to use this transformation after due to its obvious impairments, his buff stage is considered second only to Cell's Super Perfect form. It is uncertain if Cell is capable of using any techniques unseen in previous transformations, as he only appears buffed for brief periods of time. Nonetheless, Power Weighted Perfect Cell is still markedly outclassed by Gohan in his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. In the anime dub, Future Trunks implies that Power Weighted Cell was stronger than Super Saiyan 2 Gohan in terms of brute strength, but manga content suggests otherwise, as Gohan crippled Cell with a single kick to the stomach, and made him regurgitate Android 18. Super Perfect Cell Super Perfect Cell (超完全体セル, Cho Kanzentai Seru) is a version of Cell's perfect form after he receives a Zenkai from his recovery after a botched self destruction that took the lives of Goku, King Kai, Bubbles and Gregory. Despite Cell's loss of Android 18 (and after he self-destructed, Android 17), his cells retained the memory of his perfect form, which made it possible for him to regenerate back into that form. This form was officially named in the video games. Category:Canon Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Pages added by Jadenyuki93